


Pertemuan Terselubung

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Gray, kurasa kau harus berhenti menemuiku dengan menggunakan kakek dan nenek kita sebagai alasan."





	Pertemuan Terselubung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Elli tersenyum melihat pintu klinik yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Gray di baliknya. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri konter klinik dan membuka mulut. "Kakekku―"

"Gray," potong Elli cepat diiringi seulas senyum. "Kurasa kau harus berhenti menemuiku dengan menggunakan kakek dan nenek kita sebagai alasan."

Gray mengerjap kaget sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Elli. Meski tersembunyi di bawah topi lebar dan jaket berkerah tinggi, Elli dapat melihat wajah Gray yang perlahan memerah.

"S-sebenarnya kakek benar-benar menitipkan ini." Gray menyerahkan sebuah syal merah marun kepada Elli. "T-tapi sedikit-banyak memang a-aku juga mau menemuimu."

Elli tersenyum manis. "Aku juga mau, kok."


End file.
